Una semana diferente
by LylianLove
Summary: Rima aprenderá cuanto puede cambiar en una semana. Rimahiko. Leve Amuto, Kutau y Yairi Yaya/Kairi . One-shot.


**Hola, este es el primer one que escribo de esta serie así que espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.**

**Shugo chara y los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía. **

Una semana diferente.

Las flores, que delataban la llegada de la primavera, podían verse con claridad desde la ventana. El hecho de que su aula se encontrara en el segundo piso permitía vislumbrar sin problema el maravilloso espectáculo de colores que la estación permitía en esa época.

Un suspiro cansino escapó de los labios de la muchacha sin que ella lo pudiese contener. El resto de sus compañeros no se percataron de esto puesto que, por la ausencia del profesor, todos estaban alborotados charlando de un lado a otro.

Rima, haciendo a un lado sus risos dorados, volteó a ver a los alumnos que estaban cerca suyo.

Hinamori Amu, su mejor amiga desde hace tres años, se sentaba delante de ella y estaba hablando por teléfono. Por la cara de enamorada y los leves sonrojos que tenía de a momentos Rima dedujo que la llamada era de Ikuto, el novio hentai de la pelirosada. Sonrió para sus adentros, ese chico si le caía bien. Agradecía que ese año a Tadase le hubiese tocado otro salón porque era muy molesto ver sus intentos de acercarse a Amu cuando ya no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

Decidió seguir su recorrido visual; vio a un grupo de chicos mirándola no muy disimuladamente desde el otro extremo del salón, a un grupito de chicas hablando de vaya uno a saber que, a dos muchachos jugando a la batalla naval y justo detrás de ella se veía claramente los destellos de un cabello entre morado y azul; allí estaba él, el dueño de sus suspiros y el protagonista de sus tormentos.

Sin voltear completamente, y mirándolo de reojo, comenzó a escudriñar el rostro del muchacho, que parecía muy concentrado en lo que escribía en su cuaderno. Se fijó en lo guapo que estaba ese día con la corbata floja y el primer botón de la camisa desprendido. Miró sus ojos, esos tan parecidos a los de ella y a la vez tan distintos, porque los de él transmitían paz, tranquilidad y ella podía perderse con mucha facilidad en ellos.

Se esforzó por tragar otro suspiro que podría haberla puesto en evidencia. Volteó nuevamente hacia su banco y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido las dos últimas semanas. Habían pasado dos cosas que la traían preocupada, que no la dejaban dormir bien, que la tenían a la defensiva todo el tiempo y ambas cosas tenían que ver con él.

La primera había sido hace 12 días; si, tenían contado los días. En ese momento estaban Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, ella y el muchacho. Habían decidido juntarse en el parque.

FLASH BACK

-Amu-chi! Gritaba contenta Yaya una y otra vez. Amu les acababa de contar que era, oficialmente, la novia de Ikuto, cosa que si bien todos sospechaban nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Utau-chan ¿Por qué tu no haces nada?- dijo el As al ver la poca reacción de la cantante –deberías estar gritando con tus dientes de monstruo- decía la pequeña mientras la imitaba enojada. Todos rieron menos Utau, a quien no le causó gracia y le dirigió una mirada feroz a su novio quien dejo de reírse de inmediato.

-Yo ya sabía- fue la única respuesta de la joven y sin poder contenerse agregó –y no tengo dientes de monstruo-

Rima rió con ganas ante ese comentario. Fue ahí cuando sintió su penetrante mirada puesta en ella. Lo miró seria tratado de lograr que él apartara la vista, porque sino terminaría ruborizándose, pero no lo consiguió. Él la seguía mirando serio desde donde estaba sentado, a unos pasos de ella.

Los alegres gritos de Yaya y lo tan alegres de Amu llamaron su atención. Al parecer el As había dicho algo sobre la nueva parejita que había desagradado al joker, por lo que ahora la pelirozada corría a la más joven por todo el parque haciendo reír a Kukai y Utau.

Rima decidió aprovechar la distracción para lograr que el muchacho dejara de observarla; ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y ella odiaba eso.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así, Nagihiko?- le dijo un poco ofuscada, al llegar al lado del muchacho.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando- dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado, dejando lugar para que ella se sentara. Al parecer pensaba compartirle lo que sea que haya cruzado por su mente.

Rima dudó un segundo en si debía sentarse o no, pero un grito ayudó a que se decidiera. Al parecer Yaya había dicho algo mas, ya que Utau se había unido a la persecución y Kukai estaba que se caía de la risa. Optó por sentarse; ninguno de ellos prestaría atención a lo que hicieron.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante deducción, Holmes?- preguntó sarcástica, mientras veía que incluso sus charas estaban distraídos con la cacería de yaya. La sonrisa de Nagihiko le advirtió que se había metido en la boca del lobo ella solita.

-Pues…- comenzó el joven Fujisaki – he notado que no te molesta la creciente amistad de Amu y Utau- dijo tranquilo, pero dejando ver que solo era la punta del iceberg. Rima notó que, si no tenía cuidado acabaría más hundida que el Titanic.

-¿Por qué me molestaría esto?- preguntó con cautela, presintiendo que el resultado de todo eso no sería nada buen. Nagihiko sonrió aun más. Eso la hacía pensar que era peor de lo que se esperaba.

-Bueno, cuando yo llegué y empecé a acercarme a Amu, tu desagrado se hizo evidente de inmediato- comenzó el muchacho –con el pretexto de que podría quitarte a tu mejor amiga, me has peleado, perseguido y molestado todos estos años- continuó tranquilo – pero como Utau no hace nada de eso, incluso llevas la amistad de ellas muy bien.-

-Será que solo son amigas- dijo molesta la rubia y algo nerviosa también –etto… pues Amu no le cuenta cosas antes que a mí- dijo dubitativa.

-¿En serio? ¿O sea que tú te enteraste de que Amu e Ikuto eran novios, junto con Utau? Porque ella sabía desde antes que nosotros –dijo con astucia el muchacho sabiendo que la chica había caído en la trampa, se había puesto en evidencia ella sola. Rima se sonrojó sabiéndose atrapada.

-Yo… etto… eh… -el rubor en la reina de la comedia se hacía más evidente a cada momento –¿y eso porque te importa? es cosa mía- dijo al fin, algo atropellada.

-Pero a mí también me incumbe- dijo el chico con firmeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –además con esos hechos solo se puede llegar a una conclusión- dijo haciéndose el misterioso, seguro de que la chica terminaría preguntando, él sabía que ella no aguantaría la curiosidad.

El silencio los rodeó a ambos, que parecía ajenos a todo el parque. Rima miraba nerviosa el suelo a la espera de lo que el chico tuviese qué decir, pero parecía que él no tenía pensado continuar. La rubia ojos miel suspiró.

-¿Y tu conclusión es…?- dijo temerosa de la respuesta. Nagihiko sonrió victorioso. El muchacho decidió ir directo al grano.

-Que, en todos estos años, más que celar a Amu pareciera que me celaras a mi- dijo tranquilo para luego levantarse y unirse a Kukai dejándola en shock, sin saber qué responder.

Fin FLASH BACK

Suspiró cansada. No importó cuanto pensara en una escusa para la lógica de Nagihiko, ni misma pudo llegar a otra conclusión que no fuese esa. Ella estaba celosa de cualquiera que fuese a acercarse al muchacho, incluso si era su mejor amiga.

El problema es que esta verdad, que ahora resultaba ser más que evidente, traía irremediablemente una pregunta adjunta. ¿Porqué celaba así a Nagihiko?.

Rima recordaba que había tardado cuatro días, no en responder la pregunta, sino en aceptar la respuesta. Desde el primer momento que esa incógnita había entrado en su mente la palabra "AMOR", con mayúsculas y comillas, rondaba de un lado a otro en su cabeza. Pero ella no quería, se negaba a admitir que se había enamorado del muchacho; pero al final terminó aceptándolo, lo de ella era irremediablemente amor.

Los dos días que siguieron a eso ella recordaba que los pasó evitando al chico, asustada, sin saber cómo actuar frente a él. Huía, desaparecía e inventaba hasta las escusas más tontas con tal de quedar a solas con él. A pesar de su esfuerzo el muchacho demostró ser más listo al conseguir, de una u otra forma, quedar a su lado o acompañarla donde fuese necesario.

Luego de que él acabase como su compañero de tareas por decima vez, decidió que ese plan no le servía de mucho, por lo que optó por tratarlo como siempre. Este plan, si bien parecía efectivo, no resultó como ella esperaba porque cada vez que le gritaba terminaba riendo con él, cada vez que lo golpeaba le terminaba dando lástima y cuando lo trataba con sarcasmo y frialdad terminaba toda sonrojada.

Suspiró cansada una vez más. Así habían transcurrido sus dos últimas semanas, con un enredo emocional que la traía nerviosa y al borde de la locura, del cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo salir.

-Rima-chan, ¿me prestas tu borrador un segundo?- preguntó el causante de su delirio emocional. La chica sintió el aliento de Nagihiko casi al lado de su oído y se estremeció. Lentamente tomó su goma de borrar y se la pasó, sintiendo que se ruborizaba de nuevo cuando sus manos se encontraron. El joven Fujisaki le agradeció desde la misma posición, causando otro estremecimiento, antes de volver a ubicarse en su lugar y continuar con lo que hacía.

Así habían sido las cosas desde hace tres días, provocándola constantemente, acercándose demasiado y manteniéndola al borde de un colapso nervioso. Todo desde ese maldito día.

Flash Back-

Yaya pasaba por una crisis adolescente. Utau y Kukai habían viajado, por lo que no podían hacerse cargo de ella; Tadase estaba ocupado con su plan número 47.893 para reconquistar a Amu, el cual estaba previsto fracasaría estrepitosamente. Y por último estaba la joven Joker que no podía por el hecho de que Yaya no quería pedirle ayuda a ella, ya que era parte del conflicto interno de la pequeña As.

Eso solo dejaba a dos personas para ayudarla, el guapo chico de cabello largo y sonrisa continua, y la reina de la comedia, que en ese preciso instante estaba completamente ruborizada y siendo traicionada por sus nervios ya que Nagihiko, que parecía decidido a no dejarla ni a sol ni sombra, la había pasado a buscar por su casa.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la fuente del parque donde la pequeña Yuiki los esperaba. Al verlos salió corriendo y los abrazó. Los charas de todos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para darles espacio.

-Yaya está muy triste- dijo la joven, mientras sus ojos brillaban como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Yaya?- preguntó con cariño Nagihiko mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña tratando de consolarla. Rima sintió los celos encenderse en ella, pero logró disimularlos.

-Nagi…- dijo entre sollozos soltando a la rubia para abrazar solo al muchacho. La reina notó como su cara se teñía de rojo, ya no por la vergüenza, sino por el enojo producto de los celos. Empezó a apretar sus puños con fuerza para aguantar las ganas de agarrar a esa niña de los pelos y gritarle que deje de tocar a "su" Nagihiko.

-Tranquilízate Yaya y dinos cual es el problema- dijo Rima consiguiendo disimular su ataque de celos con su característica impaciencia. Esto hiso que la joven As se soltara de Nagihiko y abrazara a la pequeña rubia, quien prefirió el sofoco de la más joven a que siguiese abrazando al muchacho.

-Yaya es una idiota- dijo la chica del pelo castaño sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Rima decidió corresponderle al abrazo.

-No digas tonterías Yaya, tú no eres ninguna idiota- dijo con cariño la ojimiel.

-Si, Rima-chan tiene razón, eres una niña dulce e inteligente- apoyó Nagihiko- no puedes decir que eres idiota.-

-Pero lo soy- dijo Yaya- solo una idiota se enamoraría de alguien que está enamorado de otra persona- prosiguió triste la muchacha, perdiendo por un instante todo rastro de inmadurez. Rima y Nagihiko comprendieron al instante que era lo que pasaba y sonrieron. Yaya podía ser muy transparente a veces, bueno en realidad siempre.

-¿Realmente crees que está enamorado de otra?- se mofó el muchacho al notar el error de Yaya.

-Él se le declaró, además todos los chicos terminan enamorados de ella- dijo la chica de cabello colorado.

-Ya basta de tonterías Yaya- dijo Rima exasperada- Kairi solo te quiere a ti, no hagas tanto drama, superó lo de Amu hace como tres años. Además no todos los chicos se enamoran de Amu- concluyó molesta la pequeña rubia.

-¡Co..cómo sabes que hablaba de Kairi?- preguntó sonrojada Yaya.

-Es que eres un muy evidente, él es el único que no se ha dado cuenta porque hasta Amu lo notó.- expuso la joven reina de manera sarcástica.

-Pues, yo no te creo eso de que haya alguien que no se enamorara de Amu- dijo obstinada la más joven

-Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella- dijo Nagihiko entrando en la conversación de nuevo. Rima lo miró asombrada; ella siempre creyó que a él Amu le había gustado por lo menos en la escuela primaria.

-¿En serio Nagi-kun?- preguntó asombrada la pequeña Yuiki como si el muchacho fuera un extraterrestre.

- Si Yaya, en serio- dijo rascando su cabeza mientras una gota se deslizaba por un costado de la misma.

-Yaya-sempai –se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kairi. Yaya se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y retomó su actitud habitual.

-Kairi-kun- gritó Yaya levantando la mano a modo de saludo, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. En unos instantes el muchacho estuvo con ellos.

- Fujisaki-kun, Masío-san –saludó cortes el recién llegado.

-Kairi-kun , no seas tan formal- lo reprendió Yaya- son Nagi y Rima-tan, son tus amigos-

-Goma!- se disculpó con una reverencia el muchacho un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Y para que me buscabas Kairi-kun?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Etto… yo… que-quería saber si le gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo, sempai- dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes muy colorado. La pequeña Yuiki lo miró sorprendida y luego de superar la sorpresa sonrió.

-SI- gritó- amo los helados, pero ya deja de llamarme sempai, solo soy Yaya- puso de condición la joven ante la sonrisa de Kairi.

-Que feo que a nosotros nos excluyas – dijo Rima con malicia. El joven samurái se tensionó quedando duro y pálido- pareciera que quieres estar solo con Yaya- continuó la reina con una mirada acusadora y un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Kairi se sonrojo de sobremanera. Rima sonrió.

-Yo bueno… etto… si ustedes también quieren venir- dijo apenado el más joven. Yaya notó que Rima pensaba seguir torturando al pobre chico por un rato y decidió intervenir, después de todo ella no era tan inocente como la rubia pensaba. Agarrando a la joven reina de un brazo se disculpo diciendo que debía decirle algo y la llevó aparte bajo la atenta mirada de Nagihiko que sonreía como sabiendo el resultado de todo eso.

-Rima-chi!- dijo algo molesta la joven pelirroja- deja en paz a Kairi, e invéntate algo para irte tu y Nagi- continuó de manera directa y concisa. Rima se rió antelo que parecía una orden de la pequeña as.

-¿Y por qué piensas que te haré caso?- dijo la pequeña Mashiro a su amiga. La verdad no pensaba ir con ellos pero se estaba divirtiendo molestándolos y haciéndolos sonrojar. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me harás caso por la simple razón de que no soy la única "demasiado evidente" aquí- dijo con una sonrisa Yaya mirando a Nagihiko y luego volviendo la vista a la más bajita. La sonrisa de Rima se apago al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo marcado aparecía en sus mejillas. La muchacha comediante apartó rápidamente la mirada de la otra entre avergonzada y sorprendida por la actitud poco habitual de la joven Yuiki.

-Etto…creo que aun tenemos que terminar el trabajo de geografía- dijo aun sonrojada. Suspiró hondo y consiguió volver sus mejillas a su tono natural. Con su actitud común se acercó a los muchachos sin siquiera animarse a mirar a Yaya.

-Por esta vez tuviste suerte Kairi- kun, tengo que terminar una tarea pero a la próxima no te salvas- le espetó molesta la reina de la comedia- Vamos Nagihiko- ordenó mientras se alejaba sin esperar a ver si la seguía. El muchacho mayor sonrió levantando la mano a modo de saludo antes de seguir a la pequeña rubia.

Una vez lejos el joven se acercó a la más bajita y le susurró en el oído: -Me encantaría saber que argumento usó Yaya para convencerte tan rápido-

Un estremecimiento involuntario y un suave sonrojo invadieron a Rima.

-Baka, eso no te importa- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Nagihiko sonrió.

-Está bien Rima-chan, no te enfades- contestó. Un silencio extraño los acompañó unos instantes.

Rima dudaba si preguntar algo o no, después de lo que él había dicho se había quedado pensando. Estaba confundida y sentía que necesitaba sacarse esa duda. Tomó aire y se decidió por preguntar.

-Yo… etto… Nagihiko- comenzó algo avergonzada- ¿En… enserio nunca te gustó Amu?- con la cabeza gacha escondió su rubor con su flequillo. El joven bailarín se sorprendió por la pregunta pero rápidamente compuso su sonrisa.

-Jamás me gustó Amu, Rima-chan, le tengo mucho cariño pero más como a una hermana- dijo tranquilo el muchacho, parando para comprar un refresco en un puesto ambulante, para luego continuar- Cuando era Nadeshiko ella era mi mejor amiga y nunca me permití verla de otra forma, pero cuando volví como Nagihiko y por primera vez la vi con ojos de hombre, simplemente me di cuenta de que no era mi tipo, no me atraía de esa forma- dijo pasando el embase a Rima para que bebiera.

-¿Y cuál sería tu tipo?- preguntó la rubia como si no le importara, mientras bebía.

-Más las del tipo rubias, pequeñas y amantes de la comedia- respondió tranquilo el muchacho con apenas un leve sonrojo. Rima, por otro lado, se atragantó producto de la sorpresa y empezó a toser exageradamente, mientras empezaba a emular a un cartel de neón por lo brillante de su sonrojo. Nagihiko la socorrió inmediatamente dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando Rima pudo volver a respirar con normalidad y se cansó de esperar a que el suelo contestara sus preguntas, juntó valor para levantar la mirada y posarla sobre él, dejando implícita su duda. Nagihiko le devolvió la mirada serio.

-Lo dije de verdad, Rima-chan- contestó a la tácita pregunta antes de besar la mejilla de la joven, dar media vuelta y alejarse dejando a la muchacha que aun no conseguía reaccionar.

Fin Flash Back.

Desde ese día él se había convertido en lo que ella denominaba, su acosador principal; siempre le susurraba cosas al oído, rozaba su mano constantemente, la seguía y la acompañaba a todos lados, ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes y para colmo de males, había tomado la maldita costumbre de aprovechar cada segundo que se quedaban solos para besarla en la mejilla sin razón alguna.

Tres días del constante acoso del muchacho la tenían completamente nerviosa, mas cuando cada vez tenía más ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero no podía; que admitiera que estaba enamorada de Nagihiko no significaba que fuese a hacer algo al respecto, aun cuando él se le haya insinuado. Ella era Mashiro Rima por favor, la reina del hielo, la mayor cobarde cuando de amor se trataba, la que jamás creía en el amor; pero las cosas habían cambiado, ella quería confiar en él, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, celarlo con todo el derecho del mundo, básicamente lo quería para ella sola y para nadie más, pero eso significaba poner en juego su orgullo y más importante, su corazón y no podía. Suspiró cansada.

-Fujisaki-kun!- oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Miró de reojo y vio a Saaya acercándose al muchacho con una sonrisa ladina y su típica actitud de "todos los hombres me aman". Rima sintió un pequeño tirón en su espalda.

-¿Qué necesitas Yamabuki-san?- preguntó el joven aun concentrado en su cuaderno.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa- dijo la castaña haciéndose la interesante y esperando la completa atención de todos. Rima sintió que la molestia en su interior se hacía mayor.

-Dame un segundo, por favor- se excusó el muchacho. Terminó de escribir algo en los últimos renglones del bendito cuaderno y sonriendo satisfecho lo serró- ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó educadamente sin poner mucha atención en realidad a lo que la muchacha tenía para decir.

-Quería invitarte esta tarde a mi mansión- dijo Saaya con un intento de voz seductora que hizo tensar completamente la espalda de Rima- daré una fiesta y me encantaría que estuvieses ahí- terminó acercándose más al joven.

La joven reina comenzó a apretar con fuerza su lápiz al ser invadida por la ya conocida sensación de los celos, tratando de evitar saltar sobre esa "arpía", como la calificaba ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el coraje que le causaba la situación, al punto de que Amu dejó de prestar atención a la llamada y la miraba preocupada e incluso algo asustada.

-Lo lamento Yamabuki-san pero estaré ocupada esta tarde- respondió tranquila la melodiosa voz del muchacho- Rima-chan y yo tenemos que terminar el trabajo de física hoy- aseguró el joven. La joven reina sintió como un calorcito relajante se esparcía por su cuerpo calmándola y haciendo que la sensación horrible de los celos empezara a desaparecer. Trató de controlarse para no terminar sonriendo como una tonta enamorada.

-Oh vamos, Fujisaki-kun, aun nos queda una semana para terminarlo- insistió, haciendo que Rima volviera a tensionarse.-estoy segura de que Mashiro-san y tu encontrarán otro día- dijo con su típica y característica voz de niña mimada. Rima sintió los celos golpear en ella llevándola al límite de su paciencia por lo que apretó el lápiz con todas sus fuerzas quebrándolo con un ruido sordo que dejó a toda la clase en silencio mirándola.

Con su flequillo tapando sus ojos se levantó lentamente de su asiento con su típica postura y dando media vuelta se puso al frente de Saaya. Lentamente levantó su mirada llena de odio y de amenazas sobre la más alta que, intimidada por la más pequeña, retrocedió hasta chocar con un banco. Apartado su vista y sin mirar nada en particular, haciéndose la desentendida la rubia dijo con una voz fría:- creo que la respuesta sigue siendo no- luego tomando la manga de Nagihiko lo arrastró fuera del salón tras ella.

Cuando el joven superó la sorpresa de lo que había pasado sonrió contento y siguió de buena gana a la muchacha que aun tiraba de él, feliz de traer aun consigo su cuaderno, este sería el momento ideal.

Rima siguió jalando de él hasta llegar a la azotea, allí lo soltó y caminando hasta el otro extremo golpeó levemente su cabeza contra la reja de protección. Suspiró derrotada. Aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer. Había armado la mayor escena de celos frente a toda su clase. Amu jamás dejaría que se olvidara de esto, peor, el individuo que estaba parado tras ella jamás la dejaría olvidarlo.

Empezó a golpear su frente contra la reja una y otra vez como castigo a sí misma para ver si el frío y la dureza del objeto le podían quitar lo tonta, mientras mascullaba y se insultaba continuamente.

De repente su cabeza dio contra algo tibio y suave por lo que Rima abrió los ojos. Junto a ella Nagihiko le sonreía sin quitar su mano de la frente de ella, haciéndola sonrojar y sentirse impotente al no saber qué decir. El joven Fujisaki movió su mano hacia la mejilla de la pequeña rubia y la hizo voltear a verlo.

-Rima-chan- dijo acercándose más.

-Yo… no… tú…. Ahhhh!-Rima gritó al no poder formular una escusa decente de su comportamiento. No podía decir nada en su defensa, su actitud había dejado todo muy claro poniéndola en evidencia no solo frente a todo su salón sino encima frente al individuo en cuestión.

Nagihiko sonrió ante esto y acortando la distancia entre ellos la besó. Rima no pudo evitar serrar los ojos ante el rose dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, por lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los de ella. Lentamente él se separó de ella esperó a que abriera los ojos. Cuando su mirada encontró la de él, el muchacho le entregó el cuaderno que llevaba.

Confundida Rima lo recibió y vio como él se alejaba hacia la puerta y se asentaba allí esperando. La joven reina observó el cuaderno aun mas perdida que antes y se decidió a abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la sorpresa mientras el calorcito agradable que había sentido recién se expandía por todo su cuerpo llenándola. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción ante lo que veía.

Nagihiko había escrito "Te amo Rima", en todo el cuaderno, página por página, renglón por renglón. Al final, en la tapa de atrás se leía grande y claro "Rima, ¿quieres ser mi novia?".

Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que esperaba sonrojado mirando al suelo. Parecía nervioso a la espera de una respuesta lo que Rima encontró como tierno. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, estaba absoluta y completamente enamorada de él y era feliz así. Sonrió sabiendo que la reina de hielo acaba de pasar a formar parte de su pasado y que estaba cansada de cobardías en su vida.

Lentamente y con la sonrisa aun en su rostro se acercó a él y sin darle ninguna explicación lo besó. Nagihiko la abrazó para poder tenerla más cerca aun. Cuando se separaron Rima sonrió con ternura y amor, y Nagi podría jurar que era el espectáculo más hermoso que había visto.

Rima agarró la corbata del joven y tiró de ella consiguiendo que se agachara hasta que su oído estuvo a su altura. Acercando sus labios murmuró:- Si quiero ser tu novia Nagi- El muchacho sonrió feliz por todo lo que significaba esa corta frase.

Ella le estaba diciendo que si a la confianza, al amor, a él y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad; después de todo el tenía planeado hacerla feliz el resto de su vida, después de todo ella solo lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz.

FIN.


End file.
